


One Shot

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot I wrote for a Tom Hiddleston Imagine blog on tumblr.  The imagine had Captain Nicholls's last thought being of you (reader) and your unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

" _James, are you almost done? I'm freezing." She asked as she stood naked near the window, her pregnant belly full and round._

" _Very close darling." I replied, drawing what was, up until now, the most important image in my life. I needed this to be perfect._

" _You aren't going to be showing this to all your friends are you?"_

" _All my "friends" happen to be gentlemen, and would be horrified to see me with a picture of a naked woman."_

" _I'm sure jealous would be the word. Although," she paused running her hands over her belly, "maybe you are right with being horrified."_

_Thankfully I had finished my drawing and motioned for her to come over to where I sat on the edge of the bed._

" _You are beautiful."_

" _If you say so."_

" _I do."_

" _Just think, by the time you come back the baby will be here." She reached behind me and grabbed her nightgown and shrugged into it._

" _I wish I could be here." My heart felt tight, in a few days I would be preparing to be shipped off to France, and to war._

_I was lost in thought when she nudged me and whispered, "Look."_

_A tiny hand was outlined on the skin of her stomach, I pressed a finger to the tiny palm, hoping he or she could feel me. "This is amazing."_

" _You better come back, your son is going to need you."_

" _It could be a girl. My father would argue with me until his dying breath, but I feel less worried thinking that it's a girl. Girls are smart and strong, boys are trouble." The tiny hand disappeared and a tiny foot stretched out a bit farther down, I glided my finger across the taut, smooth plane of her stomach to keep contact with my baby._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you both." I said as I leaned forward to kiss her._

_**This charge was a mistake. Why didn't I tell Maj. Stewart this was a mistake.** _

_**I need to go home.** _

_**Oh god.** _

_**This was a mistake.** _

_**We shouldn't be here.** _

_**I shouldn't be here.** _

_**Oh god, I have a baby.** _

_**Oh g** _


End file.
